Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{16} 16$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $16^{y} = 16$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $16^{1} = 16$ and thus $\log_{16} 16 = 1$.